1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a 3D display device and, more particularly, to an ultra-wide view 3D display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, image display technologies have been developed from 2D display to 3D display. One of the well-known 3D display devices is a glasses-type 3D display device (also called as stereoscopic display device). However, many users feel uncomfortable when wearing the glasses to watch images on the conventional glasses-type 3D display device. Hence, the glasses-free 3D display device (also called as glassless 3D display device, naked-eye 3D display device, and autostereoscopic display device) is further developed to solve the problem that might be occurred when using the conventional glasses-type 3D display device.
Even though some manufactures have provided naked-eye 3D display devices, the viewing angles thereof are still limited. Hence, the developed naked-eye 3D display devices still cannot be well commercialized.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved naked-eye 3D display device to solve the problem of narrow viewing angles.